Tigra (The New 52)
This is for tigra in Marvel - The New 52. History Hunting Tigra struggles with his political identity in a world where she's famous as super-hero, actor, and animal rights activist. During a routine hostage situation with the mentally ill Elizibeth Edwin, she feels her connection to the cat people grow stronger than ever before, but he is horrified when his eyes begin to bleed. Returning home to her husband and kids, she has a horrible dream where they are pursued by the Horrible Hunters, and that they are somehow connected with her daughter Maxine and something called The Orange. She is wakened from this nightmare by her wife Alex's calls. In little Maxine's desperation for a pet, she had somehow managed to reanimate several of the neighbourhood's dead pets, using hitherto unseen powers. Maxine mentions that she had heard the animals calling her from somewhere called the Orange place, and Buddy suddenly becomes covered in what looks like blood again. Maxine explains that it's actually a tattooed map to The Orange. Despite Alex's belief that it would be too dangerous, Buddy sets out on an adventure with his daughter to find the Orange and discover the source of their problems. Maxine seems to have a strange knowledge about the place, suggesting that she has powers greater than his own. Meanwhile, The Horrible Hunters appear in the real world and begin to track them down after eating all of the people at the San Diego zoo. Inside the Orange, Buddy and Maxine meet the Parliment Cat People, former avatars of the Orange - the force of life which pervades all animal beings. The Parliament exists to provide wisdom to the current avatar. They explain, however, that Tigra was never meant to be their avatar. They had engineered his origins and gave her minor powers so that she could protect the real avatar: Maxine. She must be prepared for an upcoming conflict between the Orange and the Blue against a third force known as Rotting - the force of decay and death. Unbeknownst to Buddy, two of the Hunters have followed them into the Orange and attack. The third stays behind to hunt down Alex and Chuck, using the guise of a trusted police detective. Maxine uses her superior power to save her mother from being killed by the Hunters, and the Parliament sends them back to the real world with a former avatar named Ignatius to guide them in the trials to come. Alex and Chuck take refuge with her mother Madison to escape the monster, but they find that it has followed them and killed Detective Cranshaw With Maxine and Buddy's return, the family is reunited, and Buddy decides to face the final Hunter alone. Maxine intervenes in an attempt to save him, but she is tricked, and her actions allow Rottomg to affect everything in the lifeweb. The family is chased to their car by ravenous infected animals and Ignatius (since forced to take his original feline name of 'Socks') explains that Rotting will spread like a plague into anything it meets. Forced to go on the run in their RV, the only person alive who can help them is the Man-Thing in Louisiana. While on the road, Chuck watches his mother's most recent movie Tights on his smartphone. The movie is about a pathetic has-been super-hero whose family struggle to deal with the danger he places herself in. Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permisison. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Tigra